The Island
by Dudegirl
Summary: Action ManLost crossover. Team Extreame has a little accident and find themselves on an island. They don't know where they are, or how to go back home.
1. The crash

_Disclaimer: I do not own Action Man, or the hit TV show Lost. I do, however, own your brains! Muahahahaha!_

**Chapter one**

"Rikki quit being such an ass!"

"You're an ass!"

"You're a bigger ass!"

"Oh yeh well you're…an even bigger ass!"

Fidget gave Rikki a shove. Rikki staggered a little, before he shoved Fidget back. Fidget shoved him again, harder this time.

"Hey! Cut that out you two!" Alex's voice caused both of them to jump, but they stopped instantly. Fidget now had Rikki by the hair. She let go of him.

"Where are we now?" said Rikki.

"Somewhere over the Pacific Ocean, I think." said Alex, "I'll ask Grinder."

"Over the Pacific Ocean." said a voice from somewhere up the hallway.

"Grinder! Aren't you supposed to be flying the plane?" said Rikki.

"No worries, mate." said Grinder, "I have it on Autopilot."

Alex noticed slight worry in Grinder's voice. "What's wrong, Grinder?"

"Nothin'." said Grinder, "It's just…the compass has gone haywire…don't know why. I have no idea where we are, but we're definitely over the Pacific Ocean."

"Don't worry Grinder, I'm sure we will be fine." said Alex.

"Come on, Alex, I'll show you."

Alex followed Grinder down the hallway, to the cockpit of Big Air, the plane that doubled as the team's home. Grinder switched off the autopilot and took the controls.

"We should be in New York in about half an hour." said Grinder.

Alex tapped the compass. "Maybe there is a giant magnet somewhere?"

"That could be it…" said Grinder, "I'll get into contact with the nearest Air base in New York."

He pushed a few buttons.

"This is Big Air. I need a location. My compass is throwing a hissy fit…"

"Ok, Big Air. We're locking onto your position right now…" there was a silence over the com-link, "Big Air, you are very far off course…"

"What?" said Grinder.

"Ok, you should be going west, you are now going in the opposite direction…" the signal started to cut out and the voice became muffled.

"Can you repeat that?" said Grinder.

"What's going on Grinder?" said Alex.

"We're loosing signal…" Grinder pushed a few more buttons.

The signal was gone, and was replaced by another voice. "4, 8, 16, 23, 42…"

"Grinder…what do those numbers mean?" said Alex.

"I…I don't know…"

Another voice came on, a female. She was speaking in French.

"Alex, do you know any French?"

"A little…" said Alex, "I think…she needs help…um…someone died…that's it, that's all I can make out…"

Grinder switched off the com-link. "Bugger…"

Alex had never seen Grinder so upset before.

"Do you think we should go help her?"

"I don't know Alex." said Grinder, "I don't know where this broadcast is coming from…"

They heard the plane engines suddenly go silent.

"Shit!" said Grinder, as he tried to restart them, "What the hell is going on?"

"Take it easy Grinder. I'll go check on Fidget and Rikki."

Fidget was fine. Rikki on the other hand was having a panic attack.

"Alex…w-what the hell is going on out there?" said Rikki, trying to breathe normally.

"Calm down, Rikki. Its nothing." said Alex, "We just started hearing weird voices over the com-link, then the engines died. I'm sure Grinder can start them up again. We will be fine…"

A sudden explosion sent them flying.

"We will be fine, huh?" said Rikki.

"Sorry guys, we're going to have to make an emergency landing." Grinder shouted over the noise.

They were falling fast.

"I got the engines started up again. Unfortunately only one of them is working."

Alex glanced out the window. Flames and smoke poured from one of the engines. He gulped.

There were a few more crashes. Alex grabbed Fidget by the arm. "You ok Grinder?"

"She's not gonna make it, mate…she's falling…"

Alex now had his arm around Rikki's waist.

"Don't worry guys…well be fine…" Alex said, trying to calm them down. He knew it wasn't true.

What followed was the most horrible sound they had ever heard. The screaming sound of the damaged engine as they headed closer to the ground. Rikki covered his ears and whimpered.

"That's it. We're gonna die…"

"We are not going to die, Rikki!"

"Alex!" said Grinder.

-

There was a heavy thud as Big Air hit the ground, sending broken pieces of the plane flying everywhere. The plane skidded across the ground, leaving a trail of black smoke and broken trees where it went. The engines were still screaming. A tree branch caught in the undamaged one, causing it to explode. The plane finally came to rest at the edge of a cliff. Both engines were severely damaged beyond repair. One of them had stopped completely, the other stopped shortly afterwards as the planes fuel tank ran out. Then there was silence. The now very frightened animals of the forest watched the plane carefully, but kept their distance.

-

Rikki awoke to the sound of birds. He was now sitting up, trying not to panic too much, trying to remember where he was and what happened.

He did remember Grinder saying something about a compass…then Alex had his arm around him for some reason…and…an explosion? A crash? Rikki was really hyperventilating now. _WHERE ARE THEY!_

What would Alex do at this moment? Probably tell him to calm down, that worked a little. He looked down at himself, scared that he could have broken something. His clothing was torn a little and he was bleeding from a few places. He noticed a massive gash in his leg. He saw something…a piece of metal? Rikki whimpered and tried to pull it out, but gave up when it hurt too much. He looked up again. Something caught his eye. The plane! Sitting on the edge of a cliff! He tried to stand up, leaning against a tree.

"Hey guys!" he called, "Alex!"

There was no answer.

"Fidget? Grinder?"

Still silence.

"Fine! Who needs you! You're all a bunch off asses anyway!" he screamed, and instantly regretted it.

-

"Alex! Alex, wake up!"

Alex groaned and rolled over. "Five more minutes…"

"Alex, you're bleeding…"

"What?" Alex suddenly sat up, "Where?"

"Don't worry, It's just a scratch." said Fidget, holding something over his head wound.

"Where's Grinder?"

"Over there." Fidget pointed to the unconscious pilot, "He's fine. Just taking a nap…"

"And Rikki?"

Fidget shook her head. "I can't find him…"

"Don't worry Fidget, well find him. I promise."

"Alex…" said Fidget, "Do you have any idea where we are?"

"Maybe we're on an island somewhere…" Alex said, "We were flying over the Pacific Ocean…"

There was a groan coming from the other end of the plane.

Fidget and Alex looked at each other.

"Grinder!" they both said.

Alex helped him up.

"Grinder, are you ok?" said Fidget.

"I'm fine, Fidge. What happened?"

"Well…you see Grinder we kind of…crashed…" said Alex.

"But Big Air is ok, right?"

Fidget sighed.

Alex shook his head, "I…don't think so, Grinder. I think we are going to be grounded for quite some time…"

Grinder was silent for quite some time.

"Well…that really sucks…"


	2. Stranded

Chapter 2

Dr.X woke up with a splitting headache. He groaned as the pain got worse. He was sitting, leaning against something. Trying to get up, he felt resistance on his arms, a kind of tight sensation…

"Crap!" he muttered.

Tied to a pole. Not a way he wanted to start the morning…how did he get here again?

He did not remember getting drunk…or a female for that matter…

"So…Mr. X is finally awake." said a voice somewhere in the darkness.

X refrained himself from killing the other person. "That's _Dr_. X. And you are?"

"Names Zeke." The tent was suddenly filled with the reddish glow of a fire. X saw the face of a bearded man, somewhere between his thirties or late fifties.

"Well, Zeke, why do you have me tied up here? What's your motive? Where is the rest of my council? What happened?"

"Not to worry, X. To answer a few of your questions, your airship crashed here on a deserted island. Sorry. Most of your council should be wondering around the forest, trying to find means of survival. Unfortunately if they get too close to our campsite, we will be forced to kill them. The boy on the other hand…" Zeke paused, "Possesses some 'certain qualities' that we may find of some use to us."

X squirmed a little, tugging on the ropes.

"And don't bother trying to escape; we have your tent guarded." Zeke continued, "And also, we disabled you arm, so now it is useless to you, sorry."

"You ass!"

-

Rikki was now sleeping under a fallen tree. He shivered, but not from the cold. He whimpered and opened his eyes. He looked around, hoping that it had all been a bad dream. The forest was still there. He looked back. He was now quite far away from the damaged plane. He rubbed his eyes. What if his team-mates were still alive and were looking for him? He looked back at the plane. Maybe he could just wait…

-

"Alex, what are you doing?" said Fidget.

"Getting some supplies together." Alex placed the bread on the table.

"Why, are we moving?"

"No. It's just in case. We're on an island you know. I don't think there are any people here so we will have to try to survive on our own."

"Hey Alex!" Grinder called from the hatch in the back of the plane, "You know where a flash light is?"

"No…why?" said Alex.

"I'm goin' to find Rik. He's out there somewhere."

Alex was a little unsure about Grinder's idea. "Ok, but where going with you."

"Nah, it's fine mate. You stay here…"

"No!" Alex interrupted him, "No-one goes alone. It's dangerous. We don't know what's out there!"

Grinder stepped back a little. Alex had never snapped at him like that before…

"I'm sorry Grinder…" Alex said, "But we are coming whether you like it or not!"

"You're right Alex…"

It was still dark. They weren't sure what time it was, but they still went out.

"How are we going to find our way back?" asked Fidget.

Alex and Grinder paused. He hadn't thought of that…

"Fidget…why don't you stay here with a flashlight?" Alex handed her one of the lights that they had just found somewhere in storage. "We'll just look for you when we need to go back."

"What if I get in trouble?"

"Flash it on and off or something…"

"Alex…what's wrong with the trees?" said Grinder.

Alex looked where Grinder was pointing. The trees on the side of the hill opposite were swaying.

"It's just the wind." He said.

"Oh, the wind?" said Grinder, "Sorry, I didn't realized that because, there is no wind!"

Alex looked up again. The trees were moving very strangely. Some of them even fell over!

"Alex, what's going on?" said Fidget.

"I…I don't know…" said Alex.

There was a sudden sound, like a low pitched whistle. Whatever it was, it was getting closer.

"Guys…" said Alex, "Get away from the plane!" he pulled Fidget and Grinder away as there was a sudden roar and the plane was lifted high in the air, and dropped again, causing it to fall down the cliff onto the ground on the bottom. There was a sound, like some sort of type writer, and the 'thing' disappeared.

Alex was now holding Fidget in his arms.

"Alex, what was that?"

"I don't know…" said Alex, "I don't want to know…"

-

Rikki got up. They were not looking for him. Maybe he could go to them. Just as he stepped forward, there was a loud crash. He looked up. The plane was now on the ground under the cliff. He stood there…silent for quite some time. There was no chance they would have survived that. He sniffed. He was alone…

-

"What are you in here for?" said Tempest.

He was tied to the same pole as a young dark-skinned boy.

"I don't know. I think it's because I'm 'special' or something…" said the boy, "What are _you_ in here for?"

"I think I'm in here for the same reason…" said Tempest, "What's your name anyway?"

"Walt." said the boy, "You?"

"Tempest. Tempest Storm." He pulled at the ropes. No luck. Besides…there was now a dull pain in his shoulder…

"Do they stick needles in you?" said Walt.

"Yeh, why?" Tempest winced from the pain.

"They do that to me too."

-

Rikki spent the night cowering in his fallen tree that served as a shelter. He hardly got any sleep, being constantly tormented by the sounds of the animals and birds that came out at night. He whimpered and shivered from the cold. He jumped as the wind blew a few leaves from the ground. The wind made a strange hissing sound. He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. The wind was still hissing. Then the hissing started to sound like someone whispering. He sat up, hearing voices whispering in the trees.

"W-who are you?" his voice sounded so small, "What do you want from me?"

The voices got louder, and then suddenly stopped.

Rikki whimpered as there was a loud sound in the sky, like thunder, then the soft tapping of rain. The fallen tree didn't help with shelter as much as he had thought. He was now colder than ever and also wet from the rain. Rikki got up and tried to find a better place that could shelter him from the rain, his clothing now sticking to his skin. He ran over a tree root, causing him to loose his balance and fall right into the side of the mountain. His hands hit the side with a hollow 'clang'. He blinked a few times. This 'mountain' was hollow? Through the vines he could make out something red painted on the wall behind it. He pulled the fines away. Behind them was a red octagon shaped logo with the word 'Dharma' printed on it. It was some kind of hatch. Rikki didn't care what was in it; he just wanted to find some place dry. He yanked the hatch open and ran inside. There was the soft hum of some kind of super computer.

"H-hello?" he called, "Anyone…"

Something moved behind him. He turned, but saw nothing. He felt something clap over his mouth.

"Don't move. Just tell me who you are and where you came from." said a voice.

-

The next morning, Fidget was woken by something touching her face.

"Ick, Grinder!" she growled.

Grinder was sitting on the rock beside her, "Hehe, sorry couldn't help myself."

"Where's Alex?"

Grinder pointed to the damaged plane. There were a few crashes before Alex appeared out of the hatch at the back (or what used to be the hatch). He was carrying something.

"Alex, what the hell are you doing?" Fidget said as she got up.

"Looking for things that aren't too damaged." He said, "I also found something for you."

Fidget sighed, not in the mood for one of Alex's pranks, "What is it?"

"Guess."

"A giant snail?"

"No." Alex held out the green thin in his hand.

Fidget gasped. "Vinnie!"

The lizard grunted. He didn't seem to be too bothered about what had just happened.

"I don't know how, but he survived." said Alex.


End file.
